Nightclan
by HazelCat13
Summary: After a fire destroys her home and kills her mother, Hazel finds Skyclan. Moons later, Skyclan and Shadowclan join together to form Nightclan. Hazelpaw, Flamepelt, Stripefur, and Nightscar go on a quest to find Nightclan a home. Little does Hazelpaw know that all those moons ago, her sister didn't die in the fire. Now, Hazelpaw must choose between loyalty, and family.


**Alliances:**

**NightClan:**

Leader:

Silverstar- Silver she-cat with dark grey stripes and blue eyes.

Deputy:

Stripefur- Golden she-cat with silver markings, green eyes.

Medicine cat:

Tigerwing- Dark brown she-cat with golden stripes and amber eyes.

Warriors:

Foxclaw- Brown and red tom with yellow eyes.

Hazelsky- Long-haired tabby she-cat with golden eyes and a long tail.

Flamepelt- Ginger tom with green eyes. Mentored Hazelsky.

Icestream- White she-cat with blue eyes.

Apprentice: Mintpaw

Leafstorm- Calico tom with green eyes.

Apprentice: Lightningpaw

Lightshadow- Black she-cat with light gold face and paws.

Graytail- White tom with a dark grey tail tip.

Apprentice: Cometpaw

Nightscar: Black she-cat with a scar over one eye. one eye green the other amber

Queens:

Jayfur- Grey she-cat with blue eyes.

Kits:

Skykit- White she-kit with light blue eyes and tan/brown paws, face, and tail

**DarkClan:**

Leader:

Pipercall- Black she-cat with golden eyes and a single gold leg.

Deputy:

Hawktalon- Dark brown tom with black stripes and green eyes.

Medicine cat:

Birdsong- light tan she-cat with green eyes and amber paws

Warriors:

Sparrowclaw- Small brown tom with green eyes.

Blacktalon- Black tom with dark brown stripes.

Whitetail- white she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Featherpaw

Raincloud- grey tom with gold eyes.

Apprentice: Redpaw

Flowerstorm- Tan she-cat with green eyes and white markings.

**Prologue, the Joining:**

A large silver she-cat strode into the moonlit clearing.

"Greetings Silverstar." Said a voice from the shadows. A black tom sat in front of her. "Hello Blackstar. So you've made a decision then?"

" Indeed I have." Blackstar replied.

"And?", Silverstar asked.

"I'll go through with this idea of yours." He answered.

"Good. I shall tell my clan. And when do we begin?" She said.

"Tonight, at Moonhigh. Call Skyclan then."

"Very well." Silverstar made a loud screeching noise, a call responded and out of nowhere Skyclan surrounded her. "Yes Silverstar?", a stripped she-cat came forward.

"We join Shadowclan at Moonhigh, Stripefur." A surprised look momentarily crossed Stripefur's green eyes, "Good. All though I must admit, I never thought he'd agree to this!" "Neither did I." Silverstar said.

"What will the new clan be called?" small gold cat stepped into the light.

"Good thinking Hazelpaw. Do you have any ideas? "Silverstar stared into the golden eyes of the apprentice,

"Um..well I was thinking that it should have something involving sky and shadow. Maybe... Nightclan?" She looked up at her leader.

Silverstar pondered this name then said at last,"Nightclan does have a nice sound to it. What do you think, Blackstar?"

"Hmmm..." Blackstar seemed confused until a voice from the crowd spoke up.

"Yes, Shadowclan agrees to the name!" said a black she-cat with a long scar on her side.

"Nightscar! How dare you to reply for leader!", Blackstar shook with rage, all though Nightscar remained calm.

"Try to not lose your temper! I replied because you were just sitting there, like a dumbfounded kit!" Her eyes flashed and Blackstar put his head down.

"Very well. Nightclan it is!" The cats yowled in agreement. Hazelpaw spoke up again, "Where will we live? I mean with so many cats we can't possibly stay in one of our camps!" Silverstar nodded.

"Once again you've proven you're no longer a kittypet. And yes we will need to move. Stripefur, Nightscar, Hazelpaw and Flamepelt. I want you to see if you can find Nightclan a home!"

"WE WILL!" the chosen cats yowled in unison. "MAY STARCLAN BE WITH YOU!" Silverstar called as the group faded into the night.

**One, Close Call:**

Hazelpaw raced across the moor, the wind rushing over her fur and stinging her eyes. Stripefur, Nightscar and Flamepelt were at her side.

"Hurry! They're catching up!" Shouted Stripefur over the sound of wind. Behind the group, a WindClan patrol herded them toward ThunderClan territory.

"Maybe we should go to the ThunderClan camp? They have helped SkyClan before."Hazelpaw changed course without waiting for an answer.

"Hazelpaw, get back here NOW!" Shouted her mentor, Flamepelt. But Hazelpaw ignored him until finally, he and the others followed her.

As they entered ThunderClan territory, a border patrol spotted them. Bramblestar let out a furious battle cry and he with his patrol headed straight for the group.

"WAIT! We come in peace!" Stripefur shouted. Bramblestar slowed and signaled for the patrol to do the same.

"Then why are you on ThunderClan land?" Squirlflight, the deputy asked.

"We need to speak with Firestar." Stripefur mewed.

"Firestar is dead. He was killed in the battle with the DarkForest. I am leader now." Bramblestar said simply.

"No! Firestar can't be dead!" Stripefur glared challengingly at Bramblestar. Hazelpaw was shocked at the news. She had always liked hearing stories about Firestar, and now he was gone. Gone! Just like that.

"Lionblaze, Ivypool, take them to see Jayfeather. They're wounded." Bramblestar ignored Stripefur's comment.

Nightscar let out a low hiss as she passed Bramblestar. Many curious eyes turned to the strange cats as they entered ThunderClan camp.

"Sandstorm? I'm scared. Who are these cats?" Mewled a small kit.

"Don't worry Seedkit, I'll protect you no matter what." Sandstorm mewed soothingly. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath High Ledge!" Bramblestar said, raising his voice above Sandstorm's soothing mew.

ThunderClan gathered and looked up expectantly at Bramblestar.

"As you have seen, some unfamiliar cats entered our camp. I found them on Border Patrol. They claim to come in peace, just seeking shelter. They also claim to be from 'NightClan' which I have never heard of. I will question them in my den, one by one. Please don't worry; I will have them under constant surveillance."

With that, he leaped down from High Ledge, motioning for Hazelpaw to follow him. "What do you need to know?" Hazelpaw snarled at him. She didn't want to tell this cat anything!

"First off, do you know why ShadowClan vanished?" He looked into her eyes.

"Yes I do. They joined with SkyClan to form NightClan." Hazelpaw said calmly.

"Now, what are you searching for?" He asked.

"A home for NightClan. And before you ask, we are NOT invading ThunderClan land! Or any other Clan!" Hazelpaw snapped.

"Good. That will be all." Bramblestar dismissed her. Hazelpaw stormed out of his den. "When are we leaving? I can't wait to get out of here!" Hazelpaw asked sighed and said,

"Hazelpaw, we are all tired. We have been running all day, and should rest. ThunderClan will hopefully let us stay the night, and we'll be on our way in the morning." Hazelpaw glared at her Deputy, but she was wearing one of those looks that made Hazelpaw back off.

"In fact, I'll go ask them now." Stripefur disappeared into Bramblestar's den. Hazelpaw grumbled, but to her surprise, she soon curled up in the ThunderClan camp and went to sleep.

She dreamed of her home, in the comfortable house with her very own Twoleg, and her family, who had always been there for her in a warm, fuzzy way. Outside her dream, Hazelpaw twitched and shivered as she dreamed of the fire that had taken it all away from her. She heard her sister's howl, and her mother screaming for her to run.

She woke up gasping for breath, and then calmed herself, because it was just a dream. _Besides,_ she thought. _that's how I met Skyclan_.

That morning, she got up to the beautiful dawn sky, and the rising sun glittering on the horizon. She wondered if she should wake the others, but decided to let them sleep.

To her surprise, Stripefur was talking in Bramblestar's den to who could only be Bramblestar himself, given his stocky build that was so clearly stated in his shadow and the fact that they were in his den.

Hazelpaw, curious, quietly snuck up to eavesdrop on them. She was to far to hear it all, but just close enough to pick up hushed tones and quiet voices, probably talking about a new home for NightClan.

Suddenly, Stripefur came strutting out into the open, and before Hazelpaw could move, looked directly at her and told her to,

" Wake the others. Now! We are leaving." Hazelpaw did as she was told, shocked into submission by Stripefur's harsh tones.

She soon had woken the rest, and went to tell Stripefur, but she was all ready waiting impatiently at the camp entrance.

"We're leaving. Now." She sounded angry and harsh. _I wonder what has Stripefur all upset!_ Hazelpaw thought.

But she and the other cats all obeyed, and they were sprinting out of ThunderClan territory before any ThunderClan cat could stop them.

Hazelpaw saw a lonely cat who was looking in on the ThunderClan camp longingly. She was white and brown with tabby stripes, and looked like a ThunderClan. Or a ThunderClan outcast, given her sad, mourning look.

The cat jumped back in fright, and then begged with her eyes for Hazelpaw not to tell anyone she was there. She held a leaf up, probably telling Hazelpaw who she was, but she was to busy running for her life to figure it out right then.

"Finally, we're free!"Hazelpaw yowled, changing the subject and trying to act normal. Stripefur quickly put her in her place, reminding her of their present mission. Hazelpaw was about to complain, but stopped when she saw the determined and slightly annoyed look in Stripefur's green eyes.

"We should go see the Tribe Of Rushing Water. They may have some ideas as to where NightClan could live." Flamepelt suggested.

"Yes, I agree. Anyone opposed to the idea, speak up now." Stripefur glanced sternly at her companions. Seeing that they all agreed, or had no choice but to, she nodded briskly and they began the long trek to High Peaks.

"Let's stop for the night. I am sure ThunderClan won't pursue us this far." Stripefur said, panting.

"I'm all for it!" panted Nightscar tiredly.

"I'll keep watch." Hazelpaw said as she bounded up a rough tree for a better vantage point.

"Thanks Hazelpaw!" Stripefur said as she settled down to sleep. Very soon, every cat except Hazelpaw was sound asleep. Hazelpaw had no problem staying up, because her mind was so busy trying to figure out who that mystery cat was. She still hasn't figured it out when Flamepelt woke up for his watch and to let her rest.

Sometime in the early morning, on Nightscar's watch, the alarm was sounded. "WAKE UP! There's a Twoleg headed our way, and it doesn't look happy!"

As the cats prepared for an attack, the Twoleg pulled out a long stick and aimed it at the small band. "GET BACK! I've seen those! They make a booming sound then if they hit you, it hurts!" Stripefur's eyes flashed with fearful recognition as she recalled being shot before.

The Twoleg yowled something and the stick fired. "RUN!" Nightscar called as she fled. Hazelpaw began to follow, when the Twoleg grabbed her by the tail and pulled her up into the air. "MEOW!" she screeched, and upon hearing her cry, Stripefur ran to her aid.

"Hold on Hazelpaw!" Stripefur dashed at the Twoleg, sinking her teeth into it's leg. It yowled in pain and fury, dropping Hazelpaw in surprise. Hazelpaw thudded to the ground, winded.

Flamepelt grabbed her by her scruff, half carrying, half dragging her into the safety of a small cave formed by a tangle of roots. The Twoleg fired once more, grazing Hazelpaw's shoulder just as she was reaching safety, and again, hitting Stripefur's side.

Flamepelt dove into the cave, followed behind Stripefur, her side bleeding and Her fur torn from multiple thorns and burrs.

"Who's hurt worse?" Nightscar asked, remembering what Tigerwing, the medicine cat had taught her before they left.

"Stripefur" Flamepelt nodded toward the deputy.

Nightscar inspected Stripefur, finally ordering Flamepelt to find cobwebs, to stop the bleeding.

"We should stay here, at least until the Twoleg leaves." Stripefur said, listening to him yowling outside. As night came, the cats drifted into a troubled slumber, and Hazelpaw still couldn't figure out who the outcast was.

**Two, The Tribe:**

"Time to go." Nightscar woke her companions just before the sun rose.

"All ready?! Just a few more minutes?" Hazelpaw moaned.

"No sleepy paws! We need to go now. Or would you rather wait for that Twoleg to come back?" Flamepelt teased.

Hazelpaw sighed and replied, "Fine!"

So the four cats continued on their journey once more. Hazelpaw and Stripefur's wounds had turned out to look worse than they were, but they were still pretty painful.

The ThunderClan treatment worked wonders, though.

_I need to compliment Jayfeather next time I see him._ Hazelpaw thought. _If I ever see him again._ Hazelpaw sighed and trudged on behind Stripefur.

"If we go around Twoleg-Place, we should reach Tall Peaks by sunset.

"Stripefur reasoned, checking the position of the sun and wincing as she turned her head. Suddenly the bark of a dog sounded near the cats.

"DOG!" Hazelpaw warned.

"I can see it! Just over there!" Flamepelt pointed with his tail to a hard gray Twoleg path.

"Yikes" he yelled again.

"Three of them!" Stripefur began to look panicked and said,

"We need to find a tree! And fast!" Stripefur continued to scan the surrounding landscape for shelter, but found none.

"I prefer to stay and fight anyway!" Snarled Nightscar, standing to face the fast approaching dogs. A short and bloody ( for the dogs) battle between Nightscar, Hazelpaw, and the three small black dogs was easily won.

The little Yorkies ran away hurt and yelping to their mommy. Stripefur and Flamepelt padded up to them,

"Well done! I'd expect no less from NightClan's best warriors!" Hazelpaw swelled with pride at the deputy's words.

"Lets go." Stripefur signaled for them to follow her as she trotted off.

As a cold, foreboding night began to set in, the cats reached the base of Tall Peaks.

"It is huge!" Hazelpaw gazed, wide eyed at the mountain and the task that awaited them.

"Yes, it certainly is!" Stripefur agreed.

"And we are climbing this how?" Hazelpaw wondered aloud.

"Well, we need to start now, if we're going to reach the Tribe by moonhigh!" remarked Nightscar.

So, the cats began the long vertical trek, up the jagged black mountain. Sometime later, they stopped, panting on a small ledge.

"Can we rest for the night?" Hazelpaw asked.

"My paws hurt!" Stripefur glared at her with a look that seemed to say_ Why did you come if you are just going to slow us down? _

Hazelpaw sighed, but she agreed with Stripefur. She did not want to be the weak link in the group.

At around Moonhigh, a shrill unfamiliar yowl pierced the night.

"It is the Tribe!" Flamepelt said, recognizing the call.

Stripefur let out a answering call, and five Tribe cats appeared at her side, startling Hazelpaw.

"Hello Stripefur. Who are your friends?" A small brown tom inquired.

"Hello Eagle's Screech. These are Flamepelt, and Nightscar. This is Hazelpaw, Flamepelt's apprentice."

Stripefur answered. Eagle's Screech nodded then asked,

"Why have you come? There's a strange scent on you, it smells of ShadowClan and... something different." The tom studied them quizzically, cocking his head.

"We have come searching for a home, for NightClan." Stripefur then told him of how ShadowClan had joined with SkyClan, to form NightClan. She told him of ThunderClan and of the dog attack, and finally how the raging Twoleg had shot at them.

"So you hope the Tribe will give you directions. And we will. I will speak with Stone Teller. Now come, let us get to the cave before dark!"

Eagle's Screech lead the way to the cave, where they were welcomed to share a meal of freshly caught hawk.

"How will we ever finish this thing?!" Hazelpaw asked Stripefur in a hushed tone.

" We won't." She answered simply.

"Oh." With their bellies comfortably full, the cats settled down into soft falcon feather nests.

T**hree, The New Home:**

As a beautiful dawn arrived, the cats awoke to the sound of quiet mewing.

"Should we wake them?"

"No, let them sleep, they've had a long journey." Hazelpaw, the first one awake, sat bolt up-right with her fur puffed out and asked,

"Who's there?" The voices abruptly stopped and one answered,

"Stone Teller, that's who. I wish to speak with Stripefur about this quest for NightClan." Answered Stone Teller.

"Well Stripefur's not awake! If you want to talk I'm all you've got." Snapped Hazelpaw, grumpy after being woken up early.

"Very well, let's talk. I hear from Eagle's Screech that you wish to find a home for your Clan . Is this correct?" Hazelpaw nodded, so he went on.

"What sort of place do you need?" Hazelpaw thought about what Stripefur would say, and then then answered,

" Some where with lots of prey and room to hunt. Some where with a nice sheltered spot to make camp. And it would need to have a source of clean water. Oh, and a place for meetings to be held, and a place to commune with StarClan." She finished, a glean of satisfaction in her gold eyes.

"Good answer! I know just the place. It's just over the mountains. Follow the stream and you should reach it in less than a day. There's a lake and a sheltered cave for your camp." Hazelpaw had to admit that this place sounded perfect, but she merely nodded. Inside, her heart was pounding with excitement, and she said,

"Good. I'll tell the others, as soon as they wake. Thank you Stone Teller!" He nodded then left.

"What was that noise all about? It woke me up!" Stripefur said sleepily.

"I spoke with Stone Teller. I now know the perfect place to live!" Hazelpaw said, proud of herself.

"Oh really? How far is it?" Flamepelt asked, he had heard the noise and woke just after Stripefur.

"Less than a day's journey!" Hazelpaw said happily, going on to tell her friends about the paradise Stone Teller had described.

"Sounds good to me!" Says Flamepelt.

"Yes, let us thank the Tribe and leave!" Nightscar replies."

Thanks for your help, Stone Teller!" Stripefur said gratefully."Any time." He said and the cats descended the slippery stream bed to the creek._ Now what? Which way do we go?_ Wondered Hazelpaw.

"Lets go!" calls Stripefur, who apparently knew which way, and they set out to follow the stream.

At around Sunhigh, they arrive at the valley. _Great StarClan! It's magnificent!_ Hazelpaw taught, looking out over the new home of Nightclan.

"Let's explore!" Hazelpaw said, and before her friends could answer, she dashed off to find the cave.

It was large, out of the way, and had multiple nooks and crannies. _This cave is the perfect camp!_ Hazelpaw makes a mental note on how to reach the cave before looking for the place for gatherings. Seeing a high boulder in the center of an island, she knew instantly what to call it: High Stone on Star Island. And the mountain hiding the cave she would call Sky Mountain. She then found the best forest for hunting, she would call it Forest of Night, in honor of NightClan. Seeing a mound of rocks, she went to investigate. As she neared, Hazelpaw heard an angry hiss. She leaped away just in time to see an adder strike where she had stood, mere seconds earlier. I hereby call this place: Snake Pile! She thought sourly. As she crossed a black Twoleg Thunder Path, she saw the distinct glimmer of water between the trees. On the edge of the Forest of Night, a huge lake stretched before Hazelpaw and she decided on the name Great Lake without question. Hazelpaw raced back to her friends, excited to tell them of their new territory. But when she got to the place where she left them, they were gone.

**F****our, The Clan:**

"Nightscar? Stripefur? Flamepelt? Where are you guys?!" _Why would they abandon me?! _But no matter how many times she called their names, no response came. "Come on! Flamepelt this isn't funny anymore!" Hazelpaw heard a hiss and out of nowhere, a brown tom sprang at her. "What!?" Hazelpaw caught off guard stumbled, the tom used this to his advantage. He leaped onto her back clawing at her pelt. Hazelpaw, over the shock of ambush threw him off easily. He landed with a soft whoom in the bushes. He sprang back up, pinning her down. She clawed his under side and shoved him off of her back. He ran away, injured. She followed him in hopes that he would lead her to the others, and she was correct. Hazelpaw soon came to a clearing and in the center was her friends surrounded by hostile cats. Hazelpaw peered out from the safety of a bush and saw her friends. Surrounded by cats and bound with vines, there was hardly any chance of escape. Unless... Suddenly an idea came to her. Grabbing a stick in her mouth, she flung it with all her might. The cats, hearing the sound, rushed to investigate. With surprise on her side, Hazelpaw sprang from cover. Unnoticed she sprinted across the clearing toward her friends. "Shh! Stay still and don't make a sound!" Hazelpaw ordered them, as she gnawed the vines that bound them. Stripefur, the first to be free, helped Hazelpaw free the others. By the time the cats realized they had been tricked, Hazelpaw and the others were safely inside the cave. "Well, this is humiliating! Rescued by my own apprentice! What a kittypet I'm turning out to be!" Flamepelt joked. "Be glad I came at all! Because believe me, I wanted to leave you there!" Said Hazelpaw angrily. "Well at least I don't run off to explore alone!" Flamepelt argued. "Stop it! Flamepelt, you should thank Hazelpaw, not tease her. But Hazelpaw, it was foolish to run off like that. But don't worry, I understand your excitement." Stripefur said, settling the argument once and for all. "How do we get to Silverstar and the others? Why come all this way just to go back again!" Hazelpaw asked Stripefur. "I will ask one of the Tribe cats to fetch them." Stripefur replied after much thought. "Hate to break it to you Stripefur, but that is a bad idea. Like the Tribe would actually do something like that for us!" Flamepelt retorted. Stripefur sighed and said, "Well, any cat got a better idea?" Stripefur's companions shook their heads. "Exactly!" Stripefur concluded. "Wait. I'll go." Hazelpaw said. "Alone?! Hazelpaw, do you want to get yourself killed?" Flamepelt said matter of factly. "I won't get killed, Flamepelt! I can do this! Just let me prove it! Please?" When Hazelpaw had lived with Twolegs, she had learned how to make a cute/innocent face. She gave Flamepelt this face now. "Well...Oh Fine! knock yourself out!" Flamepelt said after much thought. "Flamepelt!" Stripefur scolded him. "Are you mouse-brained or what! Letting your apprentice go off on a quest by herself!" Stripefur fretted. "Bye!" Said Hazelpaw as she trotted off, before any cat could change Flamepelt's mind.

**Epilogue, Arrive:**

Hazelpaw had reached the border of WindClan land. She was tired, her pads were bleeding, and her fur was matted. But she was much smarter than the last time she was here. This time cautiously, she sprinted across the marshy moor, using the long grass for cover. Running into no trouble, she made her way past Gathering Island, on to Four Trees. Four Trees was the meeting point where ShadowClan and SkyClan had joined together, and where Silverstar was waiting. "Hazelpaw! How good to see you!" Silverstar greeted her. "Good to see you too!" She mewed politely. "Where are the others?" Silverstar had noticed the absence of Stripefur, Nightscar and Flamepelt. "At our new home! You'll love it! There's a lake, A cave for camp And a wonderful place for gatherings! Not to mention the Moon Hollow, to speak with StarClan!" Hazelpaw went on to relay their adventures."Wait! Where's Blackstar?" Hazelpaw asked. "Blackstar died saving Skykit from a fox." Silverstar mewed sadly. Hazelpaw lowered her head. Silverstar changed the subject. "Sounds good! I'll get the Clan ready to leave!" Silverstar turned to leave when Hazelpaw said, "Wait. Be prepared for a battle, with rouge cats. They live outside our border." Warned Hazelpaw. Silverstar answered, "Thank you for the warning. NightClan will be ready."

**One, Pipercall:**

_A black she-cat with a golden leg, looked in awe out over Great Lake. Wow! I wonder what Hazel would think... She thought. Oh Hazel, if only you could see this place!_ She often thought about this, about her sister who had almost definitely died in the fire that had killed her childhood. But these moods never lasted long. _I am the ruthless leader of DarkClan. I will not lament over the death of my kittypet sister. I will not! I am strong. I am Pipercall! I AM PIPERCALL OF DARKCLAN!_

**Chapter two, The Name**

Hazelpaw was just beginning to adjust to life in NightClan's new home. She decided to go hunting to get used to the forest. "Flamepelt, I'm going hunting." She told him where she was going, but he seemed to take no notice while he was talking with Silverstar. She wondered what they were talking about as she left the cave. She took all her anger and worry out on the squirrels, which were plentiful, fat, and easy to catch in the Forest of Night. She had just brought three plump squires back to camp and dropped them onto the fresh kill pile, When Silverstar called her name from the Sky Ledge. Hazelpaw gave her fur a quick lick, then went over to see what Silverstar wanted. To her surprise, the whole Clan had gathered beneath the Sky Ledge even before Silverstar called them. "Hazelpaw, come forward to receive your warrior name." Hazelpaw, who had never suspected that her warrior ceremony would be today, moved slowly as if in a trance. "I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained well and learned the way of the Warrior Code. Hazelpaw, do you promise to protect your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Hazelpaw gulped, then nodded earnestly, so Silverstar proceeded. "Then from this moment on, your warrior name will be Hazelsky." The Clan chanted her name to welcome the newest warrior of NightClan.

**Chapter Three: DarkClan**

Pipercall strutted through the camp. All thoughts of her sister were forgotten, and her worries as leader came back. She needed a firm hand on her Clan, or else someone older would take it from her. She could not allow that. DarkClan cats made a path through the crowd that was waiting for her to speak. She was climbing to the top of a small cliff when a Border Patrol leader came and stopped her. "What?" she snarled. "Can't you see I'm busy?" she started to push the black tom away, but he stopped her. "We have sightings of a Clan in the SecondHome." Pipercall whirled around to face him. "What? Explain. And fast!" The scared tom told her quickly that he had sent spies, and they had confirmed their suspicion. "The spies heard them talking about the Enemy Tribe, but what they called each other sounded like, well, Clanspeak." Pipercall fumed. That stupid Tribe had sent Clan cats to the SecondHome! Our SecondHome! And a Clan! A new Clan! But the thought of being kind never occurred to Pipercall. All she thought was of was sending a not-so-welcoming committee. She climbed up to the top of the cliff, and spoke to her cats. "I have received news that another Clan has settled in SecondHome." She smiled at the gasps of horror through the crowd. "So, I have decided on a solution. I will choose an elite band of warriors to do what we were all born to do." A cheer went through the DarkClan as she said the long awaited word. "Hunt!"

**Chapter Four, Warning**

Pipercall ran with her five warriors as fast as lightning. Another Clan was in their SecondHome and they wanted them out. It was as simple as that. Pipercall didn't plan to fight just yet, but to warn that Clan to get out or die. When she had told her warriors this, they had complained, but had been silenced by her harsh look. And now they were running towards SecondHome, planning on getting the cats OUT. When they reached the entrance, Pipercall briefed her warriors and told them to stay behind her and look menacing. She pranced into SecondHome, and was instantly stared at. A tan she-cat with grey stripes got in her way."Who are you and what are you doing here?" The she-cat asked. Pipercall laughed, then turned stone cold. "I should be asking you the same thing. After all, you're in my Clan's SecondHome."The she-cat looked confused. _Your Clan? SecondHome? Your Clan?_ The questions were practically floating out of her head, when a silver she-cat pushed her way to Pipercall's band."My name is Silverstar. I am the leader of the NightClan. Where do you come from? WindClan? ThunderClan? Have you been following us for the entire journey?" Pipercall laughed a menacing laugh."I am Pipercall, leader of the DarkClan. I live close, and you are in our SecondHome. The Tribe sent you, didn't they? Those little Snakemouse-brains!" All of the cats looked confused. Pipercall sighed, and started again. " Alright, I will say this simply. You are in my Clan's SecondHome, and you are hunting in my Forest. We don't like it, and we want you out. Did you get it this time?" The NightClan nodded, scared. "Good. I'll give you until the next sunset, and then I will bring my warriors in here and kill you all. Is that clear?" The cats nodded, at least as Pipercall could see. As she turned to go, a brown-striped gold she-cat pushed her way through the crowd. "What if we don't want to get out? What then?" Piper call gestured to her warriors, but the she-cat was on a roll. "We have no where else to go and nothing to lose. Come at sunset if you like, but we will fight to defend our new home. And you, what do you call yourselves? DarkClan, well, we don't care. And you, what's your name? You can leave now. Go!" Pipercall muttered her name, and the she-cat heard. "What did you say your name was?" She was curious now. " Pipercall!" Pipercall screamed. The she-cat looked shocked. "What?" Pipercall demanded. " Holy StarClan! You're Piper!" the she-cat meowed. "What? Who are you? I'm Pipercall!" Pipercall had had it, and turned and stalked away. As she was almost out of the cave, she almost missed the word "Hazel".

**Chapter Five, Preparations**

Hazelsky stared in wonder after Pipercall. What if... Her thoughts were interrupted by Flamepelt's mew, "Hazelsky, we must prepare for DarkClan's attack." She nodded and went to help weave brambles around the nursery. As soon as she finished, she told Flamepelt that she was going hunting. He nodded, then continued his work on preparing. Hazelsky left camp almost unnoticed. She immediately went to the last place Pipercall's tail had vanished and picked up a scent trail.

**Chapter Six, Sister Talk**

Pipercall was furious. She had meant to go in there and take over, but that gold she-cat had ruined it all! Unlike most cats, her anger made her more aware of her surroundings. She heard a rustle in the bushes, and quickly told her warriors to run ahead. Once they were out of sight, she said to the bushes, " I know you're following me. Show yourself." Pipercall heard a sigh, and the gold she-cat fell none too gently from the shrubs. " Why are you here?" Pipercall demanded. The she-cat sighed again. "Don't you know, sister?" Pipercall was scared now, because despite her rank, she was just older than an apprentice. But I'm not an apprentice. I'm a leader. She said, still shaky, " Who are you? And don't call me sister. I'm not in your Clan." The she-cat was pleading now. "You know who I am, sister. Please tell me you know." Pipercall resisted the strong temptation to say, "Nope. Sorry!" and said what she knew was true. "Hazel. My sister." She said as she turned away. "You were my kithood friend, and I've dreamed about you ever since the fire. But here's the thing." She started walking towards DarkClan. "I'm not a kit anymore." She left her sister staring in wonder at how cold she could be.

**Chapter Seven, Not My Sister Anymore**

Hazelsky stared, a longing sadness in her eyes, after the cat who was once, long ago, her sister and best Piper, if we weren't separated this would never have happened! She wailed silently. Hazelsky wanted her family, her sister, her mother and all that the terrible fire had stolen from her. She sighed sadly and loudly, so that maybe Piper would hear, and trudged back to camp, ears down and tail dragging in the mud. Hazelsky hoped against hope that Piper would could change. As she entered camp, she noticed Flamepelt looking her way. It took her a while to realize that she had promised him fresh meat. I better go back out. She thought, but ignored her subconscious and went to rest in the warrior den. It wasn't long of a nap, but it did make her feel a bit better. She had dreamed of Piper, her Piper. Not that evil Pipercall. She knew that Pipercall wasn't her Piper, not the loyal and loving friend that she had once known. And despite what reason said, she hoped Pipercall would become that friend once more.

**Chapter Eight, DarkClan's Plan**

Pipercall was feeling guilty as she entered camp. Guiltier than she would admit, but not to guilty. She answered her Clanmates' questions with a short "Ask Falconclaw", and curled up in her den. It's not my fault Hazel can't see reason! Her clan is in my territory! She must know rivalry exists! She is a fool not to pretend that she doesn't know me. She is a fool! I am a smart leader and she is a foolish kit. A kit! Her naive feelings do nothing good for her. They won't rule the Clan, or catch squirrels, or even look good. She is naive and I am practical. Then Pipercall shed one tear, just a single tear opposed to Hazelsky's many, and she was ashamed of it the second it fell. After getting control of her feelings, Pipercall went to her Clan's speaking cliff and told her warriors to get ready for battle. Their cheers should have made her happy, but they made her feel sick. The world is cruel. She thought as she prepared for attack.

**Chapter Nine,The Dream**

Flamepelt roused Hazelsky in the early morning and told her to go on the dawn border patrol. She grudgingly obeyed and set off toward the cave entrance. The patrol was nothing out of the ordinary and seemed rather dull to Hazelsky, who was still quite depressed about Piper. I will not call her by that evil name! because she will always be my sister no matter if Piper likes it or not! She said to herself determinedly. Even though, in her mind she knew it was a lie. She knew that Piper might never be her trustworthy friend. But I can NOT think that way! Oh StarClan, please, help my sister listen to her heart and call off the attack. Hazelsky pleaded silently. She laid down and took a nap. In her dream the events of the fire played in her mind. That tragic day had started out normal and sunny."Bet you can't jump up here!" Hazel taunted to her sister. "Oh yeah? Watch me!" Piper leaped in a graceful arc and landed next to Hazel on the Post. "Calm down my kits, its time for a nap." Said their mother, Cloud. The two sisters complained to each other, but they eventually obeyed. Soon to their surprise, they fell asleep. "WAKE UP!" Cloud roused her sleeping kits. "But mom, just a few- What is that smell?" Cloud nudged the sisters out of their warm bed, "That smell is a bad thing, and that is why we need to leave." She said. Suddenly, the air around them grew uncomfortably hot. "I'm to late!" Cloud said under her breath, so she didn't spook the sisters. Then the Twoleg nest caught fire into an raging inferno. Piper wailed and Cloud screamed, "Run my kits! Run and don't look back!" Hazel bolted like a scared horse and ran. She ran as she had never run before. She ran as death itself was right on her heels. Hazelsky woke, gagging as if the horrid smoke was real. She could still feel the heat on her fur and the burst of pain from when she had stepped in the flames. Hazelsky looked down at the paw she had singed so long ago and saw that unlike the others, this paw was brown.

**Chapter ten, The Battle**

Pipercall was having serious emotional arguments with herself. We can't attack! Hazel could be hurt! Said her heart. It's not my fault she is a fool! Said her brain. Maybe you should just apologize! Feelings and apologizing will not get that NightClan out of SecondHome! Her Heart was about to win when her deputy, Hawkstalon, came into her den and told her that her Clan was ready to attack. In one second, her head won, and she strutted outside to organize her troops. They left at Sunhigh, in hopes to get to SecondHome by sundown. They ran the whole way, stopping only for a foolish apprentice who stepped on a thorn. When they finally got to the enemy base, it appeared that no one was home. Pipercall was not fooled for one second. She chose two warriors and their apprentices to explore with her. They cautiously stepped in, expecting attack at every step and turn. The warrior's den was empty, and so was the leader's. They were about to look into the nursery ( Where they would have found seven scared kits and their mothers, accompanied by NightClan's five best warriors) when there came howling from outside. Those sly dogs! Pipercall knew instantly what had happened, being the military genius she was. She rushed outside with her group of warriors following, and saw that chaos had closed in on her Clan. NightClan had attacked from the trees, and now the bloodiest battle Pipercall had ever seen was commencing before her eyes. Oh, fox dung! T hey unleashed the Rager. The Rager was Hawkstalon's nickname in a fight. His eyes turned red and he went mad, killing all the enemy and anyone in his way. He was currently taking down a gold she-cat- No! Hazel! Pipercall thought fast. If she attacked the Rager, Hazel might have enough time to get away. Heart and brain worked together as Pipercall leaped into battle. She fought her way to the Rager fairly easily, but that's where the simplicity stopped. As the Rager's claw came down to Hazel's throat, Pipercall threw herself in the way. The claw raked her side, but Hazel wasn't saved yet. She hissed at the Rager, who apparently couldn't see that she was his leader through the red haze of pure rage that blinded him, and he attacked. Pipercall was using all of her strength to keep the raging warrior at bay and her sister did the same along side her. The two fought side by side as they never would have expected to do. They matched each other's strokes step by step as if they had trained together all their lives. Pipercall thought that Hazel seemed surprised that she was fighting for NightClan and not the clan she led, but she still fought well. Teeth snarling and claws striking blow after blow, the two sisters enjoyed each other's company and even had a few moments of brief glory, but eventually they had to go back to the reality of the battle and the mortal peril they were in. Pipercall's brain was trying to be in control, but Hazel made her heart too strong. Pipercall made what was probably her last decision as clan leader, and ran up to the highest point she could find: the withered ivy on an oak tree. She scrambled up it, and yelled to her Clan. "These cats are not our enemies: Do not kill! I repeat: Do not kill or fatally injure!" Her Clan looked up at her in surprise, but did not follow her orders. She tried again. "I command you not to kill! We just wanted to give them a warning!" And upon seeing her cats disobey, she played her final card. She yowled at her cats to retreat, knowing that even if they did obey her, her time with DarkClan would be over. She knew that even if she went back to camp, Hawkstalon would have her head. She screamed for one last time, but knew that it would be hopeless. Her only option then would be to beg to join NightClan. She finally jumped into battle, expertly finding the weakest NightClan warrior and helped them to safety. She twisted, clawed, then jumped like a trained fighter of her rank should, and was better than most of her Clan. When NightClan finally drove DarkClan away, the NightClan was closing in on Pipercall. She couldn't defend herself, because her wounds were making her dizzy. Blood was running into her eyes as she stumbled to her knees, and her last sight was of Hazel, calling off the attack that could still kill her.

**Chapter Eleven, Hazelsky's Plea**

Hazelsky pushed her way through the crowd of cats to her unconscious sister. She bent down and made sure Piper was breathing. She was, but it was shallow and fast. "Where is Tigerwing? She needs to treat Piper!" No cat made any attempt to find the medicine cat. "Why aren't you moving? Go and get her!" Still, silence. "Piper fought for us, now we need to help her! Do you all want her to die?" Stripefur came forward. "She may be your sister, and she may have helped us in the end, but she threatened us with war, and she brought it to us. She was the one who attacked us first. Why should we help her?" The other cats nodded, all in unison. Hazelsky was crying now. "Please! She's my sister! She is all I have left, and she helped us! I'm not asking for you to accept her, or make her part of the Clan. Just healing!" She was on the verge of collapsing in tears when kind hearted Tigerwing pushed her way through the cats. "I can and will heal this cat." Gasps of astonishment were heard from nearly every NightClan cat. Tigerwing ignored this reaction and padded up to Hazelsky and her dieing sister. In Hazelsky's eyes there was a gratitude greater than any words could express. Gently, Tigerwing rubbed herbs onto Piper's wounds, then gave her a poppy seed. Piper moaned and twitched, but that was her only movement. Tigerwing carried Piper gently to a soft feather and moss nest and let her sleep. Hazelsky pushed through the glaring crowd of cats and began to softly groom her sister's fur. "Will she be alright?" Tigerwing nodded. Hazelsky sighed in relief and relaxed for the first time since the battle. Silverstar walked over, her face betraying no emotion. "Hazelsky, I don't care if this cat is your sister. I know only that she is a threat to my Clan and I won't allow her to stay. Is that clear?" Hazelsky was ready to protest, but seeing the look on Silverstar's face, she nodded. "Good. I will allow her to stay here until she has healed, but no longer. After that she will have to fend for herself or go and beg her Clan to rejoin them. But I think she won't be accepted there either, and will have to live as a loner." Hazelsky nodded again, then buried her muzzle in Piper's fur, silently weeping, and slept.

**Chapter Twelve, Awakening**

Pipercall groaned and stretched. She inspected herself, and found that someone had been treating her. Her surroundings were unusual but homey, and the whole place smelled like herbs. A small figure was in the doorway, and soon came in. "Hello, I'm Skyekit," said the cat, stepping out of the shadows and turning out to be a yellow-tan kit with black paws. "Do you know where Tigerwing is?" Pipercall almost snapped at Skyekit, but reconsidered and told her nicely no, she didn't know where Tigerwing was and to go look for her somewhere else. The kit looked sad, but then wandered off. Pipercall was sore all over, and she soon curled up and fell back asleep.

**Chapter Thirteen, Reunion**

Hazelsky sat up in her nest, wondering if she should hunt, but then, the events of the previous day came flooding back to her: the battle, her sister calling off her Clan, pleading with Silverstar to let Piper stay with NightClan. She shuddered as she remembered the cold look in Stripefur's eyes as she was about to kill Piper. Hazelsky had never seen her friend look at another cat with no sympathy. She stretched wearily and walked out into the pale orange dawn light. She saw Skykit coming out of the medicine cat den, looking disappointed. She wondered briefly what had upset the small kit, but she soon forgot and went to eat. As she was picking her meal, she remembered that Piper was in the medicine den. She sprinted across the cave floor to where her sister was. Piper was unconscious in a soft nest of moss. Hazelsky gently nudged Piper's side. Piper moaned and slowly opened her eyes. She blinked groggily and looked around. Her eyes widened when she saw Hazelsky. Hazelsky couldn't stop herself. She curled up next to Piper and purred. Piper looked ready to protest, but decided against it and rested her head on her sister. They were reunited at last.


End file.
